If You Loved Me You Would Take Me Back
by xxPrettyLittleGleekxx
Summary: Brittany mom kicks her out and now she living in her car will the glee club find out and will they help her
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day i was dreading i was going to tell my Mom i was a lesbian i was praying that my Mom will accept me for who i am heather my sister already knew i was a lesbian and told me she loved me for who i am.i walked down the stairs slowly reaching the bottom i walked toward the door and i opened the door my Mom was sitting down watching T.v.

"Mom i need to tell you something" i said looking at my Mom.

"What's wrong Britt you know you can tell me anything"My Mom said turning the T.v off and patting the sofa for me to sit on i sat down next to her not looking at her a few minutes passed i was fidgeting with my hands scared what my mom will say to me she saw i was fidgeting with my hands and took my hands into hers to try to ease me and get me to talk.

"Tell me whats wrong honey your not pregnant are you or is someone bullying you" Mom said

"No i'm not pregnant and nobody bullying me" I said

"Well what wrong then"She said

"you know Santana my best friend well we are both together she my girlfriend and i love her so much she means the world to me so what i'm trying to say is i am a lesbian. I say waiting anxiously for her respone.

My mom lets go of my hand like i am on fire and stand up looking outside,i look at my mom and she turns around looking at me,she looks emotionless.i stand up and move towards her but she moves away like she would catch something.I feel hurt that my own mum would move away from me.

"No this can't be true your just going through a phase"My mom says hoping that i will say that it was just a phase.

"No mom its true i'm a lesbian and i love Santana.I quickly say to her.

"You have 10 minutes to Pack your bags and leave, you are not my daughter anymore"she exclaimed angrily.

I looked at my mum with tears threating to drop i had to stay strong i turned around, ran upside and opened my drawers and took all my clothes and things and put them in my bag.I picked my bag up and left the room i took one last look at my room i just could'nt belive this was happening to was standing at the door she looked at me and opened the door.

"Goodbye mom i love you" I said tearfully she looked away i stepped outside feeling the cool air hit my face we both looked at each other for 5 minutes and then she closed the door i stayed stood outside thinking this was all a dream but it was real.I could hear my mom crying behind the door i so badly wanted to hug her and tell her everything will be okay and we can work things out but not everything goes the way you want it to.I walked away taking one finale glance i still had nowhere to go i decided to call Santana but decided against it i didn't want santana to worry about me, so i wonder weather to call Quinn but she was probably plotting a way to get beth back i looked around and then i remembered about my car i walked up to my car,unlocked it put my things inside,and drove near the school and parked it around the corner i decided to sleep in my car for the rest of the i will get everything sorted out and make sure that santana and the rest of the glee club do not find out i was living in my car.

Should i contine plz read and review the chapters will be longer and i will update regularly if i get enough reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you everyone for all the reviews and alerts and I really need a Beta so if anybody want to be my Beta plz message me

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping,i rubbed my eyes and streched my arms and legs remembering what had happened last night,i looked around for my phone finding it on the floor i picked it up and turned it on it was 6:30am there was still plenty of time till school started,Sue had given me,Santana and Quinn spare keys to the school a few weeks ago to use because of cheerios practice we had early in the morning i knew these keys would come in handy.I looked around and got my things that i needed and stuffed them in my backpack i got out the car putting the backpack on my back and i felt the cool breeze on my face,i looked around making sure no one saw me getting out of the car i locked the car door,making my way into the school ground i had reached the entrance i got my key out and unlocked the door to the school and i walked up to my locker opening it and putting my things inside,and then i went to the cheerios locker room to have a quick shower.I finished showering i put my clothes on and looked in the mirror putting some makeup on and tying my hair into a tight ponytail i took one finale glance at myself and opened the door wondering where to go.

I decided to go to the audiotorium i opened the door and looked around the empty room, i walked down the stairs to the stage i sat down at the stool pressing the keys on the piano and started to sing one of santana favourite songs

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<p>

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one on you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Make a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love remind me of us<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>Could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>But you played it with a beating<p>

Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<p>

But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat.<p>

I finished singing feeling out of breath when i heard someone clapping i looked around but couldn't see lights turned on suddenly then i saw Holly Holiday sitting down with a big smile on her face,i let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't someone else who had caught me singing.I walked over to the piano, got my bag and walked off the stage and sat down next to wasn't like any other teachers she was kind, funny and was always there if you needed help.

"Wow Brittany that was so good you have an amazing voice you should sing more often"Holly said in amazement.

"Thanks Miss Holiday i prefer dancing but i like singing too."I said

"So what are you doing here,school not going to start for at least half an hour"Holly asked me.

"I wanted to practice a song for the glee club,i didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone and forget the words." I told her

"Your voice is amazing and i've seen your dance moves and even if you forget the words, nobody will notice because everyone will have their eyes on you dancing your socks off"Holly said giving me a hug when we broke apart i gave her one of my famous smile' were both played 20 question and we both found out that we had a lot in common Holly checked her watch 7:45am she told me she had to go and get some work ready for the class,i walked out of the audiotorium when my phone started beeping i opened it up one message from santana.

'Hi Britt should i pick you up in my car and i've missed you so much and i can't wait to see your beautiful face :) love u San xxxx'. I replied back saying that i didn't need a ride and i missed her loads, sending lots of kisses.

Everyone was rushing in talking to their friends,I saw santana getting out of her car so i ran up to her and put my hands on her eyes covering them,she let out a small scream.

"Guess who"I said putting my lips close to her ear making her shiver

"My hot girlfriend Brittany" Santana said confidently so i gently took my hands off her eyes and twirled her around and gave her a kiss on the lips. I stepped back and looked Santana up and down she looked so hot in her tight leather clothes.

"Wow you look so beautiful" i told her, santana started to blush

"You look beautiful too Britt" i gave her another kiss and offered to carry her both went inside the school with our pinky's linked together,I saw Quinn and gave her a wave and walked up to her.

"Hey Britt Santana there's something i need to tell you"Quinn said politely santana didn't say anything and just ignored her so i gave her a punch on the shoulder.

"Ow Britt that hurts"Santana says rubbing her shoulder pretending to be hurt,so i showered her with kisses on her face making santana giggle.i stopped kissing santana when i remembered Quinn was still standing there.

"Sorry Quinn forget you were there what did you want to say"i said

"Finally you guys i'll tell you later okay i'm going to see Puck now see ya later" Quinn said hugging me and giving santana a playful push walking off in search of Puck.

"So Britt do you want to come over my place tonight" Santana asked me

"Sure i need help with my spanish homework that Mr Shue gave us." I replied. i looked around and saw that we were both alone so we both leaned closer to each other and kissed once again i got lost looking into her brown chocolate eyes until i heard the loud noise of the bell rang making me jump up in fright i told her that i will meet her in the canteen at lunch before we went off to our class.

I walked into my maths class the teacher Mr Shane was too busy reading his book to notice the jocks were throwing paper at the people infront of them and the cheerios were in a corner practicing their dance moves,while the rest of the class are doing their work trying their best to ignore the girls from the cheerios saw me and waved at me,i waved back and smiled.I sat down at my desk getting my book out from my bag i read the instructions on the board thinking to myself this was going to be a long day.

Read and review the chapters will get longer and who should quinn be with


	3. Chapter 3

I went to my next lesson there were a few people there waiting but the teacher was not there,so I got my books out and just zoned out and stared at the clock waiting for it to ring,Twenty minutes later the Bell finally rings, I quickly packed my things and went to my locker before everyone would start rushing.I waited for Santana for five minutes but she did'nt come, Everyone was rushing to go to lunch they were pushing and shoving each other and talking loudly,The teachers looked Happy that it was lunch time and went off to the Staff room.I looked around but couldn't see Santana anywhere so I walked to Lunch on my own.I sat down with my tray of food with Quinn and Mercedes who were talking about what songs they should sing with the God sqaud.I picked my fork and started moving my Chips around on my plate.

"I going to talk to sam see you girls at glee"Merecedes says.

"Hey Britt, What with the sad face did Santana do something"? Quinn asked me,I looked at her and she had a concerned look on her face.

" San told me she was going to come but she not here and I haven't heard from her yet she usually sends me a text or calls me.I said looking around to see if San was there but she was nowhere to be seen.I got my phone and decided to sent her a text.

"I saw her in my english class she kept looking at the clock and seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere, she might have got into trouble again and Britt if you need someone to talk to or have a girly chat I'm here, it doesn't matter if it early in the morning or late at night. I will always be there for you I promise."Quinn said getting up to give me a hug.

"Thanks Quinn your the best." I said giving her one of my Brittany smile's.

Quinn and I talked about Glee Club and what was going on between Merecedes and Sam and If Rachel and Finn will go ahead with the my opinion Rachel deserved Someone good for her and Finn was not right for her,Merecedes and Sam were a cute couple who were right for each bell rang and we got up said our Goodbyes and parted our own ways,I went to my Drama class and sat down at the back I got my phone out and there was no message,Where could San be I thought to myself.

I hope you all like this Santana has a secret she is hiding and if you have any suggestions or anything you would like me to do ask me.


End file.
